Whatever It Takes
by HannahSakura2010
Summary: "Norway-san, are you willing to do whatever it takes to show Denmark-san that you love him?" DenNor
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first DenNor fanfiction that I have posted. I am working on several others along with this one. I hope you enjoy it! Please review!  
**

* * *

"_Ahn! _Danmark!"

Norway's quiet cries were like music to Denmark's ears. He pulled out and slammed back into the smaller man, listening to his moaning. Norway writhed with pleasure under his lover, panting and crying out in ecstasy with ever thrust. It was in these intimate moments that Norway would shed his cold, uncaring demeanor and let his true emotions show. All his walls came down. His usually cold and indifferent face was completely open; the pleasure he was feeling was blatantly obvious on his flushed face.

Both nations climaxed at the exact same time, both crying out each others' names as they released. Afterwards, they lay in each others' arms, panting and stealing kisses between cuddling. Denmark pulled the covers over their naked bodies and gently kissed Norway's sweaty forehead.

"I love you, Nor," he said quietly. He snuggled down, holding the smaller man close, and fell quickly into deep sleep, snoring lightly. Norway, however, stayed awake for a while, laying in his lover's warm embrace, unable to get to sleep after the gentle words spoken by the older nation.

_I love you, Nor._

Norway closed his eyes tightly and snuggled closer to Denmark, trying to force himself to go to sleep. His mind was still in chaos.

_Why is it that I never tell him the same?_

* * *

"Noooorwaaaayy!"

Norway glanced up from the bag he was packing, annoyed. He glared at the Dane, who came running into their bedroom. The larger man charged right up to Norway and put an arm around him, attempting to pull him in for a kiss. Norway smoothly grabbed the Dane's tie and yanked up on it. Denmark stepped back quickly, loosening his tie.

"That was mean, Nor!" he whined, pouting. "All I wanted was a kiss!" That was when he noticed the bag. "What is the bag for?"

Norway kept his eyes carefully on the bag. "I'm leaving," he said. He put in his toothbrush and zipped the small suitcase closed.

"You're leaving? Why?" The Dane looked shocked. He put a hand on the bag. "Where are you going?" He looked like he was about to cry.

Norway let out a small, rare smile. "It's just for a few days, Mathias," he said. He placed a gentle kiss on his lover's slightly open mouth. "I'm going to Japan to discuss… business," he said. A blush threatened to grace his pale cheeks, but he fought it down. He didn't want to make the Dane suspicious.

Denmark frowned. "You never said anything before."

"It was quite sudden," Norway said. It wasn't even a lie. "Our bosses want us to discuss possible trade agreements." That was a lie. "I'll be back in three days."

"Really?" Denmark said, looking a tad bit suspicious. "What do you mean by 'trade agreements'? What will you be doing over in Japan?"

"W-well, um, I mean like trade in goods and stuff. We'll be talking about business. Nothing big. It shouldn't take too long," Norway said, trying to keep his voice even and casual. "I'll call you when I get there, okay? I have to leave now to catch my flight."

Norway hoisted the overnight bag over his shoulder and tried to make haste to the door, but Denmark wrapped an arm around his waist. "You are acting weird, Norge," he said. "What are you hiding?"

Norway turned to face him. "Nothing," he said forcing himself to hold Denmark's gaze. Denmark stared back at him for a moment and then let him go.

"Alright Norge. I trust you," he said. He leaned forward and drew the smaller man into a kiss. "I'll see you in a few days then, then?" he asked when he pulled away. Norway let out another smile and nodded. "Okay, I'll see you then. Have fun. Tell Japan I said hi, okay?" Denmark told him. "I love you Norge."

Norway nodded again, placing a kiss onto Denmark's lips again before heading out the door. Once out of sight of the Dane, Norway's face fell. He looked at the ground and bit his lower lip. _Again, I couldn't say a simple 'I love you' back to him!_ Norway thought angrily, _what is wrong with me? _Shaking his head and sighing, Norway slipped into his car and headed towards the airport. Hopefully, Japan would be able to help him.

* * *

**Again, reviews are awesome and very much appreciated!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner. For those of you who really want a lemon, you shall get your wish very soon, I promise!**

* * *

Japan met him at the airport after Norway landed in Japan. To Norway's surprise England was with him. The pair was waiting patiently at the terminal for him. Japan waved with a small smile on his face. Norway joined them, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"Hello, Norway-san. Was your flight good?" Japan asked, politely bowing to him.

"As good as eleven hours on a plane could make it, I guess," Norway replied, stretching his back again.

Japan smiled again. "I assume that you are quite tired and would like to rest? Please come with me and I will take you to my home where you can relax."

"Thank you," Norway relied, hoisting his overnight bag over his shoulder. He followed the couple through the crowded Kansai International airport and outside.

It was a short walk to Japan's car. England and Japan had a brief argument on who would drive. England won, leaving Japan free to entertain Norway on the way to his house.

"How is your economy doing?" Norway asked awkwardly. "You are still having trouble with the nuclear plants that were affected by the earthquake, am I right?"

Japan slowly nodded. "Yes, I am, but I am slowly recovering. The situation around the plants has had a drastic effect on the environment, however. Our scientists are noticing mutations taking place among some of the wildlife there, especially on the butterfly population."

Norway nodded and listened to Japan talk. The ride to his house was short. Before Norway knew it they were getting out of the car (a Honda) and he was being led through the front door of a small, traditional Japanese house.

"Your room is this way, Norway-san," Japan said. "Would you like to rest, or eat first?"

"Um, I was hoping that we could get right down to business," Norway said, shifting on his feet.

Japan frowned. "Already? Do you not want to rest from your journey first? Besides, the, ah, other guest that you requested will not be here for another few hours."

"Oh," Norway said.

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask you, why the hell do you want to talk to that bloody frog anyway?" England asked.

"I, uh, I'll explain when he gets here," Norway said, averting his eyes. "I guess I'll just sleep for now, thanks."

Japan nodded and opened the door to a small, cozy room. "Here is your room. If you need anything, I will be right down the hall. I will let you know when France-san arrives. We can discuss business then."

Norway thanked him and entered the room, walking over to the futon in the center and dropping his bag next to it. He lay down on the soft sheets, burying his face in the pillow, and took a deep breath, preparing himself for awkwardness and embarrassment later.

Norway was awoken from a light sleep by a commotion coming from down the hall. He growled and got up, opening the door and walking down the hall to see what the yelling was about.

A doorway at the end of the hall was open. England, France, and Japan were all standing in the room. Japan was looking with apprehension on the two European nations. England was red faced in anger, while France was just looking highly amused. England had an arm wrapped around Japan as he glared at France.

"You bloody frog! How dare you put your filthy hands on Kiku?"

"It was a _hug,_ eyebrows!"

"It was most certainly bloody not! You grabbed his arse, wine bastard!"

"I was just being friendly," France said, grinning widely at England. He sighed and shook his blonde head. "Really, Mon Cher, why do you insist on staying with this uninteresting, boring person?" he asked Japan.

Japan just looked awkward while England turned progressively redder. That was when France noticed Norway standing in the doorway.

"Ah! There he is!" France swooped down on Norway, rose extended. "How are you, mon cher? You are looking lovely as always, I see."

Norway stepped out of the way, dodging France. "Don't touch me," he said in a warning tone.

"Lukas, will you _please_ explain why you wanted the frog here?" England snapped.

Norway turned slightly red at the mention of why he was in Japan. "Um, I… well…" Norway shifted awkwardly on his feet and fought the urge to run away. They were all staring at him!

"Is it business you want to discuss?" England persisted.

Norway shot him an irritated glance. "I did not say I wanted to meet with _you,_" he said shortly.

England's face reddened slightly. "What's wrong with me?" he demanded.

"What _isn't_wrong with you would be the better question," France said teasingly.

England whirled on France, presumably to shout, but Japan laid a hand on his arm. "Please do not continue fighting," he asked. "You have already rudely woken our guest up."

"Oh yeah. Apologies, mate," England told Norway.

Norway nodded shortly, accepting the apology. "It is not business I want to discuss though," he said quietly.

"Then what was it?" Japan asked. "When you called me yesterday, you said you had something important to discuss."

"I-I just need, um," Norway blushed again and looked at the floor.

"Something to do with your lovely Danish friend, by any chance?" France asked.

Norway jumped. He stared at France in shock. "H-how did you know?" he yelped.

"I didn't until you showed me that reaction," France said, a huge grin on his face. "So, your sex life is not going well and you came to ask the country of love how it was done, _non?_ I can take you for a, ah, _hands on_ lesson right now, if you would like?"

"No thank you," Norway said firmly. "And that's not the problem."

"Then what is, mon cher?" Francis asked, obviously confused that sex wasn't the answer.

Norway scowled briefly at the Frenchman before taking a deep breath with his eyes closed. He could feel his face heating up again at the prospect of telling these two about his problem. The only person who knew about this was Finland. Norway had tried going to the sweet nation before, but Finland hadn't been able to give him good advice. How do you tell someone you love them? Norway slowly opened his eyes and looked directly at Japan, who was watching him intently.

"How do you confess to someone?" he asked quietly.

Japan's thin eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Excuse me, but I do not understand," the Oriental said slowly. "How would you confess what?"

"Don't play dumb!" Norway growled. "Your people do it all the time! How do you tell someone you l-love them?"

"Why are you asking _me_?" Japan asked incredulously.

"I see it all the time on your shows! The girl gets the courage to tell the person she likes that she loves him! How do you do it?"

Japan raised an eyebrow. "That only happens in anime," he said bluntly.

Norway flushed. "You mean that stuff doesn't really happen?" he asked. _What am I going to do now?_

"Not normally," Japan shrugged. "Why do you need help confessing? Aren't you already together with Denmark-san?"

"Yeah, but I can't ever seem to get out an 'I love you,'" Norway said bitterly. "I don't know what is wrong with me! I…just want him to be happy. I want to be able to return his love. I do love him, but I don't know how to say it. I hear Finland telling Sweden all the time that he loves him. I want to be able to do the same to Denmark too." Norway shook his head. "I knew it was a waste trying to bring other people into this. Sorry I bothered you." Norway turned on his heel to go back to his room, but a hand on his arm stopped him.

"Did you forget I was in here?" France asked. "I am the country of love, after all. Even if little Japan can't help you, I most certainly can, I assure you." France winked at him.

Norway turned back around. He had forgotten the Frenchman was there. He had been so focused on Japan that he hadn't even noticed France.

"So, tell me, mon ami," France said in a matter-of-fact voice, "how is your sex life with the Dane?"

Norway turned bright red at being asked such a prude question, and Japan let out a little noise of shock. England just rolled his eyes. "I-it's fine!" he snapped back, trying to pull his arm away. "I told you! That is not the problem!"

"You say that you love him, but that you have trouble expressing it," France said. "Why is it that you can't say it?"

"I-I don't know!" Norway said exasperated. "Every time I try to say it, I just all embarrassed and can't say anything."

"When are your feelings for him the greatest?"

"What do you mean?"

"When do you feel most attached to him? When do you really feel the urge to express your love?" France asked. "Is it after sex?"

Norway flushed even more at his words. _This is mortifying,_he thought. _I can't believe I am telling this to three almost complete strangers! It was bad enough that I had to ask Finland for advice! Was I really that desperate to tell the stupid Dane that I l-love him?_ He sighed and steeled himself. "I guess that is when. I don't know. He acts like an ass most of the time, but it makes me really happy when he shuts up and thinks of others."

"I see," France said. "What happens to make you hesitate to express your love?"

"I don't know," Norway replied a little irritably. "That's what I'm trying to find out. Is there something wrong with me?"

France smiled and shook his head. "Being the expert on love," he began, ignoring England's snort of disbelief, "I know that everyone expresses love differently. Your Dane is very open and physical. You are more quiet and reserved. There is nothing wrong with that. All we need to do is find how best you can express your love. What do you feel exactly when you try to tell him you love him?"

"I get nervous, like I am on the edge of a cliff, and if I say something, I might fall," Norway admitted.

"You have to trust that if you fall, and this will sound very cheesy to you, that your lover will catch you." France grinned at the still blushing Norway.

Norway opened his mouth to give back a sharp retort, but Japan, who had been mostly quiet, stepped up.

"Norway-san, are you willing to do whatever it takes to express your love to Denmark-san?" the petite Asian asked.

While Norway and France had been talking, Japan had been observing Norway closely. It was when he noticed that Norway's outfit had looked suspiciously like a sailor uniform that a slow smile had started to spread across his face. England had noticed his boyfriend's expression and started to sweat. _That can't be good…_ Japan had wiped the sinister smile from his face before speaking.

Norway stared at Japan for a moment before answering. "Yes," he said quietly.

Japan put an innocent smile on his face, which made England even more nervous after seeing his previous expression. "Very well, then. I might have something that can help with that."

"You do?" Norway asked, his expression more hopeful.

Japan nodded, still looking too innocent. England considered warning Norway, but then he remembered how Norway had invaded his isles back in the day. They may have friendly relations now, but maybe England could have a small form of revenge now. He stayed quiet as Kiku gently took Norway's hand and pulled him from the room. He allowed himself a small smile when he heard Japan's bedroom door open and close.

France looked at him strangely as he saw the look on England's face. He opened his mouth to ask a question but England held up a hand, silencing him. "You'll find out," he assured the Frenchman. "Trust me; this is going to be rather amusing."

* * *

**Reviews make me very happy! *hint hint***


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a shorter chapter than the others. I'm sorry! I'll get started on the next one as soon as I can. There will be a lemon next chapter, I promise!**

* * *

The doorbell rang, startling Denmark from his meal. He looked at the clock hanging on the wall. Iceland was early. He got up from the table and moved to the front door.

Sure enough, Iceland was standing outside. But something was off about the boy. He was fidgeting and looked a tad bit nervous and guilty. A leather bag was slung over his shoulder. However, when he saw Denmark, he gave a small smile.

"Has Lukas woken up yet?" he asked.

"I don't think so," Denmark replied. "I think he is still resting."

Norway had gotten back early that morning. Denmark had met him at the airport and drove him back to their house. Norway had quickly retired to their bedroom, complaining of jet lag. What's more, he had locked Denmark out and had been in there alone for hours. Denmark had complained at first, but eventually let his lover rest.

Norway had also been acting a little strange, though Denmark credited it to exhaustion from the flight and meetings with Japan. He had no doubt had a trying few days. Denmark had let him sleep for once.

While Norway was resting, Iceland had called and requested to visit with his brother. Denmark had agreed, but the young man had come an hour earlier than expected.

Denmark invited Iceland inside, closing the door behind him. "Do you want anything to drink?" he asked the boy.

Iceland gave him an incredulous look. "Since when are _you_ the gracious host?" he asked. "Isn't that, like, Norway's job?"

"Well excuse me for trying to be nice!" Denmark snapped. "Go sit down!"

"Whatever," Iceland said disinterestedly. He sat down on the sofa and pulled out a cell phone, flipping it open and typing something in. Denmark grumbled but poured him a glass of juice.

"Thanks," Iceland said absently. Denmark caught the name of the person he was texting when he handed the boy the glass.

"How is Hong Kong doing?" Denmark asked, trying to make conversation.

Iceland blushed and quickly closed his phone. "He's fine!" he said a little too quickly. He immediately took a long sip of his juice. Denmark looked at him strangely but let the subject drop. The two sat there in awkward silence, not looking at each other, each wishing that Norway would hurry up and appear to break the awkwardness.

* * *

Norway, meanwhile, was sitting in the bedroom, staring at the floor. He was so lost in thought that he was completely unaware of the doorbell ringing. Once he got back from the airport, he had locked himself in his room. He hadn't been sleeping; he had only gotten about an hour of uneasy, nervous sleep before giving up for the time being. He would occasionally cast brief glances to his unopened duffel bag sitting at the foot of the bed. Whenever he would look at it he would blush and immediately look away, losing all of his courage. Then he would go back to staring at the floor, trying to build up enough courage to go through with his plan.

It wasn't working so far.

"Faen*!" he swore finally. "Why can't I do this?"

He cast another glance at his bag. He forced himself to pull it towards him. He didn't open it; he just stared at it with a blush on his face as he thought about its contents.

"_This will definitely do the job!" Japan had said with a big grin. "I know that he will like it!"_

"Who knew you had such a perverted side of you?" Norway muttered to himself at the thought of the soft spoken island nation.

Norway took a deep, shuddering breath to calm himself. He wasn't going to chicken out of this. He extended a shaking hand and took a hold of the bag's zipper, slowly opening it. He dug through the bag until he felt the object hidden at the very bottom of the bag. His hand closed around the smaller cloth bag containing what Japan had given him and he pulled it out without looking at it. Slowly, he began to strip. The sooner he did this, the sooner it would be over with.

* * *

The awkward atmosphere had grown between the two nations in the living room so that it was almost unbearable. Denmark had finished his meal and was actually doing the dishes for once just for something to do. Iceland was hiding behind his cell phone, texting Hong Kong. The younger was just considering ditching the operation and fleeing the house when they heard the bedroom door open slowly.

"Norway!" Denmark cried, relief suffusing his voice. "You're finally awake!"

They heard footsteps coming down the hall. In a moment, Norway appeared around the corner. Iceland's mouth fell open.

Norway was wearing a sailor school uniform. He had knee-length stockings on, complete with a garter belt. The skirt was short, coming only to the tops of his thighs. He was looking straight at Denmark and didn't seem to notice Iceland sitting on the couch. His face was bright red.

Denmark's mouth hung open unashamedly. His eyes wandered over Norway's outfit and settled on the garter belt. "Norge, what are you wearing?" he managed after a moment of gaping.

"D-do you like it?" Norway asked, spinning around so that the skirt flew up, revealing skimpy, lacy panties courtesy of France. Denmark whimpered in delight. Norway, however, had frozen mid-spin.

Norway and Iceland stared at each other, speechless. Norway's face had gone from bright tomato red to paper white after catching sight of his little brother sitting there. Iceland's eyes were huge and his mouth was hanging open slightly as he stared at his older brother in shock. The two stared at each other for a moment more before Iceland jumped to his feet.

"I'd better go," he muttered before making a mad dash for the exit.

Norway stared after him for a long moment before running off to the bedroom again. Denmark heard the door slam. It took Denmark only a moment more to regain his senses and dash after Norway.

* * *

**Faen= Damn it in Norwegian. **

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all for waiting. I'm sorry for not updating this in so long. Here is the final chapter! I hope you enjoy it! Please review!**

* * *

Norway threw open the door to his bedroom and ran inside, slamming it closed behind him with a loud bang. He moved further into the room on trembling legs and knelt down on the floor, his hands covering his face as if to block out the rest of the world. He found that he was shaking. _Ice saw me! My baby brother saw what I was going to do! I want to disappear!_ Norway tried taking deep breaths to calm himself down, but it wasn't working. He wished a gigantic hole would open in the floor beneath him and swallow him whole. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, he heard the door open. _I forgot to lock the door!_ He shot up off the floor and spun around, his eyes wide.

Denmark calmly turned the lock in the door and turned to face his lover. He cocked his head to the side. "So," he said simply, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning widely at the Norwegian.

Norway glared at him. "Shut up!" he snapped. "Get out! I'm taking this stupid thing off!"

"Don't bother," Denmark said. "I'll take it off for you." The Dane crossed the room in a few strides and lifted Norway into the air. Norway shrieked as he was thrown on the bed. The ridiculous skirt flew up, exposing the skimpy undergarments that he wore.

Denmark quickly straddled him and pinned his wrists to the bed. The Dane was grinning widely. "Damn, Norge," he muttered, taking in Norway's body. "You look sexy in skirts!"

"Get off me!" Norway snapped weakly.

Denmark shifted so that he was holding both of Norway's slender wrists in one hand and cupped his crotch with his free hand. He began caressing him through the thin, lacy layer that separated them. "I have no idea what brought this on, but I can guarantee you that I have no intentions of stopping, Lukas."

Norway moaned and squirmed at the attention his cock was getting. "D-Den…" he breathed.

Denmark chuckled and slid the lace off of his lover. Freed, Norway's erection stood tall. Norway groaned again. Denmark eyed the rest of the clothes. "Hmm. Should I take them off or keep them on?" he muttered to himself. He smirked. This kind of opportunity didn't come around very often (or never). Why not make the most of it? "I think I'll let you keep your clothes on this time, Norgie," he cooed.

Norway tried to shoot him a glare, but Denmark flipped him over onto his stomach. With one hand, he loosened his tie and with the other, held Norway's wrists together behind his back. _This is fun!_

Once his tie was off, he used it to bind his lover's slender wrists behind his back, much to the Norwegian's protests. Norway fought against the ties but could not loosen them; damn Vikings and their strong knots!

Once he was finished, he flipped Norway over again and slid his hands underneath his shirt, fingering his nipples. Norway fought back a moan with some effort. "D-Denmark," he gasped.

Denmark chuckled, watching his smaller lover struggle with controlling the sounds of pleasure threatening to escape his throat. "Having fun?" Denmark asked, "Because I am!"

Norway finally let out a high-pitched moan as Denmark twisted his left nipple. Satisfied, Denmark moved his hand back to Norway's crotch. Denmark trailed a finger up his length, making it quiver. Already, precum was starting to soak its length. Denmark wrapped his hand around it and stroked once.

Norway let out a keening sound. "D-Danmark! Get on with it!" Norway cried, arching his back off of the sheets.

"Now, now, Norge, let's not be so hasty!" Denmark said. He released Norway's cock so that he could rid himself of his shirt, exposing his muscular torso. "Let's enjoy this, shall we?" He unbuttoned the top two buttons of the sailor shirt, exposing a bit of Norway's chest. He leaned down to Norway's ear. "I know I am _whole heartedly_ going to enjoy _every minute of this!"_ He gently bit down on the shell of Norway's ear.

Norway was panting. Denmark's sensual voice sounded ravenous as it caressed his ear. His vital regions stirred even more as Denmark nibbled on his ear. His mind was starting to go blank and he found that he couldn't find the strength to protest anymore. However, if Denmark wanted to tease, Norway was going to tease him back.

Smirking, Norway abruptly raised one leg and rubbed between Denmark's legs, feeling the prominent bulge in his pants. The Dane's mouth stilled on his ear and he let out a low moan. Norway turned his head and nipped sharply at Denmark's neck, causing the larger man to hiss in a breath.

"Are you sure you want to wait, Mathias?" Norway asked in a husky voice. "You seem rather hungry to me." Norway deliberately bucked his hips against the Dane's, rubbing their erections together.

Denmark let out a loud curse in Danish. His blue eyes were darkened with lust as he stared down at the smaller man under him. Norway gave him an innocent smile in return, although his eyes gleamed. Norway shimmied down the bed and used his teeth to skillfully unbutton and unzip the Dane's pants. Norway tugged at the hem of Denmark's boxers with his teeth. The Dane yanked down his pants and boxers, freeing his hard on.

Norway eyed the Dane's cock hungrily. Making sure Denmark was watching him, he deliberately licked his lips. He felt Denmark thread a hand in his hair. Norway's tongue darted out again, this time caressing Denmark's sizeable erection. Denmark lowered himself so that he was supporting himself with his arms instead of hands. Norway shifted under him, trying to take some of the pressure off of his bound hands, before taking the head of Denmark's cock into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he bobbed his head, taking a little more of the Dane into his mouth each time. Denmark let out a groan as his fingers tightened in Norway's hair. Norway drew back, earning a noise of protest from the larger man.

"Lay on your back, Denny," Norway purred in a seductive voice. Denmark hastened to obey. With some effort due to his bound hands, Norway moved so that he was kneeling between the Dane's spread legs.

Denmark raised an eyebrow, amused. "Easier access?" he said.

Norway shifted so that his face was directly above Denmark's cock. He smirked up at Denmark before giving the mass in front of him a long lick. Denmark's hand tangled in his hair again.

"Do you like that, _Danmark_?" Norway purred. "Do you want more?" In response, Denmark pushed Norway's head down. Norway chuckled before drawing the thick cock into his mouth again.

Norway started taking more and more of the Dane's cock into his mouth by bobbing his head. He started licking the shaft and massaging it with his lips, eliciting moans from the larger man. Denmark bucked his hips up, wanting Norway to take more in. Norway choked briefly as more of Denmark was forced down his throat before starting to suck sensually.

Denmark let his head fall back among the pillows. Norway always did know exactly how to drive him absolutely mad. The Norwegian hummed around Denmark's cock, sending vibrations of pleasure up the Dane's spine. Denmark resisted the urge to buck his hips up again. The fire in his stomach was starting to condense into a hard knot, becoming unbearable.

Norway inwardly smirked, listening to Denmark's sounds of pleasure. The man might be bigger than him, but Norway knew exactly what to do to render the Viking at his mercy. He could tell that Denmark was getting close by his moans. His own erection throbbed painfully but was ignored for the time being. Norway released Denmark's cock and took several deep breaths. Denmark growled and tugged on his hair.

"Don't you _dare_ stop!" he growled.

Norway plastered an innocent look on his face. "Are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Lukas, if you don't do something this instant," Denmark began, a warning in his voice.

"But teasing you is so much fun! You sound so much sexier moaning than talking, you kn-OW!"

Denmark shot up and flipped their positions again. Norway landed hard on his back, his breath hissing out.

Denmark hovered over him, his darkened eyes boring into Norway's own. "You've been a naughty little boy, Lukas," he purred, "teasing me like that. You have a sadistic side. I think you deserve a punishment."

Norway managed a smirk. "Then _get on with it,_ idiot!" he breathed.

Denmark left him for a minute to retrieve a blue bottle of lube from the nightstand. He opened it up and messily coated three fingers in the cool gel. Without hesitation, he spread Norway's legs and thrust one finger into him.

Norway drew in a breath sharply at the intrusion. He closed his eyes tightly as Denmark wriggled the finger around before adding a second, the third following not long after. Denmark jerked his fingers towards where he knew the Norwegian's prostate was and was rewarded with a loud curse. He kept abusing that spot as he added a fourth finger, just to annoy his lover. Norway attempted to shoot him a glare and opened his mouth to say something, only to be cut off as Denmark jabbed at his prostate again. He tossed his head from side to side, trying and failing to suppress his moans.

Denmark finally decided he had teased his lover enough and withdrew his fingers from his tight heat. Norway whimpered at the loss. Denmark grabbed the bottle and quickly coated himself before tossing the bottle away unceremoniously. He paused for a moment to gaze down at his smaller lover, a soft smile on his face. Norway looked up at him, a pleading look on his face. "Mathias," he whispered. He quiet plea made Denmark lose control.

Denmark flipped Norway back onto his stomach and helped him up so that he knelt on his knees with his rear in the air. He gripped Norway's hips tightly before sliding in.

Norway whimpered and bit at the sheets as Denmark slid into him. He took a few moments to adjust to the Dane's thick cock before releasing the sheets. "Move," he told his lover. Denmark was more than happy to oblige.

Denmark withdrew almost completely before slamming himself back in. He set a quick pace that had Norway gasping for breath. He aimed his thrusts at the Norwegian's prostate, grinning when he immediately found it. This time, Norway wasn't even trying to suppress his cries; they got louder and louder as Denmark continued to thrust into him. Between his gasps for breath and cries, he could hear the soft cries of his lover. Denmark was gasping and panting out Norway's name desperately, over and over. Hearing his lover say his name so tenderly, so lovingly, took Norway's breath away.

Neither of them lasted long. Both surrendered to the orgasms tearing through their bodies, crying out each other's names as they released. Spent, Denmark flopped down next to Norway and freed his wrists with shaking hands. Norway wrapped his arms around Denmark's neck and snuggled into him, trying to catch his breath. Denmark planted a kiss in his hair. "I love you, Lukas," he whispered.

Norway's breath caught in his throat. Again, he felt the sensation of being on the edge of a cliff about to fall. He remembered Francis' words with a jolt. _You have to trust that if you fall, he will catch you._ Norway took a deep, shuddering breath, feeling his heart pounding in his chest. _Mathias will catch me._

"I-I… love you t-too, Mathias," Norway said, shaking.

Denmark pulled away to look at his lover. A smile slowly spread across his face. His lovely blue eyes sparkled. Norway blushed harder and felt his heart flutter at the joyous expression on the larger man's face. Denmark pressed their mouths together hard.

When he drew back, Norway was calmer. "Um, I know I don't say it often, but I really do, you know," he said quietly.

"I know," Denmark responded simply.

"R-really?" Norway stuttered, searching Denmark's eyes.

"Of course I know you love me. You don't have to say it for me to know," Denmark told him. He pressed another kiss to Norway's mouth. "It still feels amazing to hear you say it, though," he whispered against Norway's lips.

Norway nuzzled Denmark's neck. "Jeg elsker dig, idiot*," Norway told him. Denmark laughed and held him close. Norway laid his head on Denmark's chest, listening to his heartbeat. There was silence between them for a little while, until Denmark broke it.

"This is the reason you had to rush off to Japan?" he asked, fingering the skirt. Norway blushed and mumbled something unintelligible. "What was that?"

"Shut up, Denmark," Norway told him.

Denmark grinned. "I'll take that as a yes. He expects you to return it, am I right?" Norway nodded and moved to take off the suit to prevent further damage. Denmark caught his waist. "Don't take it off yet. Let's have some more fun!" he purred, pulling Norway back down on the bed. Norway didn't protest, happily putting his arms around his lover as their lips met.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the two nations within the house, another nation stood outside. Iceland lifted the expensive camera with shaking hands and pointed it into his brother's bedroom, quickly snapping a picture. "Dude, this is so wrong!" he groaned into the cell phone at his ear.

On the other end of the line, Hong Kong winced sympathetically. "Bear with it, man. Just think about something else to take your mind off of it." Hong Kong shot a glare at his older brother sitting beside him. "Why are you making him do this again?" Hong Kong hissed.

Japan regarded him calmly. "Call it payment for letting Norway borrow the outfit," he said, his brown eyes gleaming.

"You are so messed up, man!" Hong Kong retorted. "Why are you making Ice do this? Like, why don't you go yourself? Ice didn't do anything to you!"

"Because Iceland is closer," Japan told him simply. "You are getting paid for your services, don't worry," Japan said into the phone.

Iceland rolled his eyes. "Not enough," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Hong Kong sighed and rubbed his temples, wishing that there was something that he could do to help his friend. "It'll be over soon," he said soothingly. "Then I'll make sure he never blackmails you again."

Japan gave his little brother an innocent smile. "It's not blackmail. He is getting paid. He agreed to it."

"I'm regretting it now," Iceland informed him.

"Just take the pictures."

England chose that moment to enter the room. "What's going on in here?" he said suspiciously, noticing Hong Kong's desperate expression.

"Nothing," Japan responded coolly. "You're better off not knowing." He gave his lover a pointed look.

England hesitated, darting one last glance back at Hong Kong, who shrugged and turned his attention back to the cell phone. England cast another suspicious glance at the pair of them before leaving the room.

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Japan said, smiling at Hong Kong. Hong Kong muttered something under his breath.

"I feel for you, man," Hong Kong told Iceland, trying to take his mind off of his predicament. "He makes me spy on Ni-ni and the Russian all the time."

Iceland winced. "That sucks, dude." Iceland snapped one last picture before moving away from the window. "They finished. Can I go home now?"

"Not yet, what if they want to go for another round?" Japan asked.

Iceland steeled himself and darted one last glance back in the window. "They look like they are falling asleep. I'm leaving," he said firmly.

Japan sighed. "Alright, then. Good work. Send the photos to my email address. You'll get your payment in a few days."

"Whatever. I'm getting out of here." Iceland slipped the camera back into its leather carrying case and practically ran around the house to his bike.

"You want me to stay on the phone?" Hong Kong asked.

"I'll call you when I get back to my house," Iceland told him.

"Cool," Hong Kong said. "See ya." He hung up the phone and turned to glare at his brother. "Don't you ever put him through that again," he warned.

Japan smiled at him, disregarding the warning. "I won't have to if the pictures turn out good," he responded. Japan got out of his chair and stretched. "Elizaveta is going to freak out!" he said excitedly. "She's been trying to get pictures of those two for years."

Hong Kong got up as well and moved to the door of the room. "You have a really sick fetish, you know?" he said flatly, glaring at the older nation.

"I am perfectly aware," Japan replied, unrepentantly, happy smile still on his face.

Hong Kong rolled his eyes and left the room. He hoped Ice was okay. He really would have to call him later and distract him. He knew from experience, however, that there were some things that you just cannot unsee.

* * *

* Jeg elsker dig, idiot= I love you, idiot in Danish

* * *

**Mission accomplished. This is my first DenNor fanfiction, but there will be more to come! Also, this has now been translated into Czech by Rajce.**

**Please remember to review!**


End file.
